Node puzzle
Introduction In Ascension, at the first round you will hear a man's voice asking for help to 'repair the mechanism' and to hurry as 'she is coming'. Video Tutorial . This is the start of the easily missed puzzle to complete the Kassimir Mechanism. To complete this you will need to follow these: *4 players (you must be able to communicate with all the other players) *1 player with the Gersch Device *2 players with the upgraded Ray Gun *1 player with the upgraded Thunder Gun *1 player with the upgraded Crossbow *1 player with the Matryoshka Dolls *All players must spend as little as possible as the majority of the doors must be opened *Although it has been said that a player needs a ballistic knife to do Node 3, it has been confirmed that no ballistic knife is required to complete the puzzle *To have read up on this to know exactly what to do *Knowing the map *All players must stay alive if they have one of the required weapons NOTE: It is possible to complete the final part of the puzzle with only three people if each weapon is used. However, it is impossible to complete Node 2 (Perk Machine Buttons) with anything less than 4 people. Node 1 This task is relatively easy. A player must have the Gersch Device for this part. When you get to the area where the MP5K and the PhD Flopper is, if you look out from the map to the left of the MP5K, there will be rubble but there will also be what appears to be a power generator with a glowing white light. If you go into the PhD Flopper room to the far back, you can hear a high-pitched sound. The player with the Gersch Device must throw it onto the generator (if it bounces off the generator it will be okay). The player will see the generator get sucked into the black hole. At this point, the man tells you to hurry and continue as 'she is getting closer'. Then you must make your way to the lunar pad closest to the Stamin-Up. In the corner of the lunar pad room, there is a large terminal with a bright screen. Again you can hear the high-pitched sound. Press and hold the "use" button to activate the terminal and the screen will show part of the Illuminati symbol. At this point, the pod should show one light after this node is complete. Node 2 This step has to be done during a monkey round. When these rounds begin, four switches will just appear out of the walls close to all perk machines excluding Quick Revive. The switches are small red buttons that can be hard to notice due to the darker lighting during the monkey rounds. The locations of the switches are: *[[Juggernog|'Juggernog']] - look at the Juggernog machine and turn 180 degrees. The switch is directly on the wall in front of you *[[# PhD Flopper|'PhD Flopper ']]- turn left 90 degrees and the switch is directly in front of you. *[[Speed Cola|'Speed Cola']] - Look at the doorway leading to the lunar pad. The switch is just on the wall to the far right on the other side of the door frame. This can be hard to notice. *[[Stamin-Up|'Stamin-Up']] - it is located to left of the stamina up machine. When all four players have gotten to the switches, they must be pressed at the same time (give or take a second) a player can count down from 3, alternatively you can hold reload by the button and it will just beep constantly (only tested at speed cola and PhD flopper so far). If it's done correctly, all players will hear a beeping sound. if it was done incorrectly, all players will hear a buzzing sound. At this point, the pod should show two lights. Node 3 This node is simple. Play the round as normal and leave one crawler behind after all other zombies are killed. Kill any fast crawlers because this node takes 1 minute. At this point, you must, if you haven't, launch the rocket from the power room. This will open the launch pad and the room where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located. You must lead the crawler as far away as possible to avoid interruption, preferably to Stamin-Up. When you enter the launch pad, turn to the left and there is a clock on the wall showing 12:01. All players must now gather in front of the clock located in the room just before the pack a punch machine. This will now start a 1-minute countdown. During this minute, all players must stay still you can still shoot and throw grenades and spin. When the minute is up, if done correctly, there will be an explosion (as if you picked up a nuke powerup) ending the round. At this point, there should be three lights active on the pod. WARNING: This Node may cause your group to lose connection and possible time out. (It is unknown whether this is a glitch) Node 4 This is the hardest task to complete. Kill all zombies in the round but save a few crawlers. Several letters can be seen floating above in a random order. To collect these letters, the players must use the lunar landers but the letters must be collected in a certain order. To begin, have the lander ready at the spawn room. Have a player stand on the lander whilst another player heads to the lunar pad near to the Stamin-Up. That player must then call the lander at that point. The player on the lander will be flying over to the lunar pad where it was called but will fly into the floating letter 'L' and collected it. Again, a player must stay on the Lander whilst another player calls the lander back to the spawn room. This time, the player on the lander will collect the letter 'U'. Once again, a player stays on the lander while another player calls it to the pad closest to Speed Cola. The player on the lander will collect the letter 'N'. Finally have one player on the lander whilst another calls it back to the pad closest to Stamin-Up. They will collect the last letter 'A'. This obviously spells out 'LUNA'. All lights should now be active on the pod. Node 5 At this point, after finishing all the tasks, head back to the pod near the claymores. If you can't find it, go into the lander room past the stamin-up and look at the nearby pod with 4 lights facing the entrance. You will hear the high-pitched sound again. This is coming from just in front of the pod. If you look carefully, there is a small glowing orb in front of the 4 lights on the pod. If you throw a Gersch Device very close to the glowing orb, when it finishes you will hear the man's voice saying "I can see the teleporter, but there is not enough power". The way to accomplish this task is to have one player throw the Gersch, then shoot the black hole with 10 Porter's X2 Ray Gun shots, 4 upgraded Zeus Cannon shot, 1 Awful Lawton shot, and 1 Matryoshka Doll. After completing this task, the man will say that you have freed him. All players will then be given a Death Machine that last for 90 seconds. Soon after, the screen will turn to black and white when Samantha screams. When her scream ends, the screen goes back to color. Trivia *There have been reports of further nodes being activated or other additional steps to this puzzle, but none have been confirmed at this time. Many of these theories involve the death machines being used for something within the 90 seconds. *HOWEVER, no howling sound is heard (anywhere on the map) after the death machines have gone, yet it was heard when approaching every puzzle objective prior to this point. This evidence suggests that this puzzle ends with the completion of the fifth node. *Despite there being no more howls, there is a scream after the final node is completed. This yell is more demonic than the other howls, but it may be evidence that the easter egg continues. *There are hints in the coding about continuation, as in- LUNA is what you spell out, but in the coding, HITSAM and HYENA are stated. It is unknown, as of now, what they mean. *HITSAM may be meaning to kill Samantha and HYENA may refer to Hellhounds which might mean that they are related to Hyenas. *HYENA may refer to the fact that Sam laughs at you whenever you have some sort of misfortune. So they both may be related to Sam. External Links * Video walkthrough by NextGenTactics Category:Easter eggs Category:Nazi Zombies